Birthday
by Star17P
Summary: Its Princess Serenity's 13th birthday, her friend had given her a mysterious bracelet, what does this gift have in store for her, at Serenity's first real masquerade ball?
1. Princess

Chapter 1 --- Princess  
  
------------------------  
  
Princess Serenity sat alone in her room. She was looking at dresses her mother had sent her, ones she could wear to the ball for her birthday. Today was the day she turned 13, and everything was just perfect. This would be her first ball that you would wear a mask. She looked at the three dresses in front of her, and then picked out a silver one, with a gold and silver beads on it. She put her hair up into the two buns, that the royalty of the moon would ware it in, and then went to a box, that her friend Minako had given her. She opened it, and found a bracelet, that was made from moon stone, it was beaded, and had a crescent moon made from gold on it. The princess then picked up a note and read , "As princess of Venus, and as goddess of love, I Princess Venus give you this bracelet for you to wear to your birthday ball. This bracelet has magic, and it will fall off when you meet your true love." Princess Serenity smiled, and put the bracelet on her wrist. This was the first gift she had gotten today, she had not even gotten to the ones her mother had left for her, since she would have to wait until after the ball. She then put the dress on, and walked to a gold vanity, and picked up a silver mask, that had two crescent moon on it, that were gold, and put it over her eyes. She looked at her reflection, and smiled, then turned around, and walked from her room, her long silver hair following behind her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, as you know Sailor Moon does not belong to me, if it did, there would be more eps, and probably many more video games, but yeah, it also belongs to some other people, besides Naoko Takeuchi. Well, thanks again for reading, tell me what you think. :) 


	2. Before the party

Chapter 2 --- Before the Party  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Serenity walked outside to the garden, over to her favorite flowers, and sat on the ground, and looked out to the planet Earth, the colors were so beautiful, and it her eyes always seemed drawn to it, ever since she was young. Her eyes were locked onto the planet, causing her to not see something appear in the garden, she never saw the person putting the mask on, and walking to the palace, and stopping at the entrance, waiting until the doors would open for the ball.  
  
Serenity sat still for a few more minutes, and then walked to a sundial, and then started to panic, when she noticed she would be late, if she did not hurry into the palace. She ran full speed, and bumped into someone. She never saw the persons face, but said sorry, and ran off, up the steps, not noticing the person stareing at her. She didn't notice the eight girls running after her, up the steps, to follow her. 


	3. Start of the ball

Chapter 3--- Start of the Ball  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Serenity ran into her room, were she expected to see her best friends sitting, waiting for her, like every year. She then went to her bed, and sat down, thinking that they forgot about her, and started to cry. She turned her head, to the door seeing it opening, and then four girls her age running into the room, followed by four more girls, three were older then her, and one was younger. She stopped crying and smiled as the eight girls yelled out "SURPRISE!!!" Serenity felt herself being put into the center of a hug, as the eight girls fought over who would give her her birthday punches. But thankfully Serenity's mother Queen Serenity walked into the room. "Serenity, its time for you to go to the Ball, girls, its time for you to go downstairs."The queen said. At this, the eight girls walked in two lines down the stairs, so they would each be asked to dance. "Serenity, now is your turn to go. I'll follow."The queen smiled, as her daughter jumped up, and gave her a big hug. "Serenity, you may want to put this on." The queen said, handing her daughter the mask. "Thank you momma, I would not want to forget this!" The princess said, putting it over her eyes, and walking out of the room.   
  
The princess made her way to the grand staircase, and walked down her silver hair trailing behind her. She made it to the fourth to last step, and saw people staring at her, and then felt someone place there hand over hers, and asking her "Princess, may I have this dance?" Serenity stopped and looked into the eyes of this person, they were the same color blue as the Earth, they seemed to draw her in. She looked at the boy, who seemed a little older then her, she turned her head, and saw many face's looking at her and this boy, and then she turned her head back to him, looking at his eyes, and said "I would be honored." Then she and the older boy walked hand in hand onto the floor, as many people in the crowd whispered, as they watched the two dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the three parts have been very short. I have just broken this up into separate sections. I think for this story, since I have it short at the time, I will have it out Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.

-Usagi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question- Who would you like to see behind the mask? I have not given any details on the older boy yet, so its up to you. should this be Usa/Seiya, Usa/Endymion, Usa/Diamond, Usa/someone rather then the other three.

I just am curious, since I could go either way('s) :) Ja Ne


	4. Dancing

Chapter 4 ---- Dancing  
  
--------------------------  
  
Serenity looked up at the person she danced with. He smiled at her, and she blushed. She then moved her eyes from the person she was dancing with, when she saw her friends all giving her a thumbs up, and her friend Princess Venus stepping onto a table, giving a peace sign to Serenity. Then she watched as her friend Princess Uranus, grabbing Venus' mouth and dragging her off the table while her friend Princess Mars helped. This made Serenity giggle. She then felt the eyes of her dance partner looking down at her, and heard him ask "What's so funny?" She looked up in his eyes, and in giggles said "I think my friends got my attention." Serenity watched the boy turn his head, to look at what Serenity was looking at, and he put his head down, and shook it. Serenity let out more giggles, and saw the older boy smile at her, again. "Princess, it was a pleasure to dance with you." The older boy said, as he kissed Serenity's hand. "It was also my pleasure to dance with you."Serenity said, smiling at the boy. "Would you join me in this next dance?" The boy asked, causing Princess Serenity to blush a new shade of red. "Of course."Serenity said grinning. "Maybe so you dont get killed in the mob of prince's looking to dance with you, I could have the honor of dancing with you until the unmasking?" Said the boy, "I would love to dance with you until the unmasking." Serenity said, as the boy led her out onto the dance floor, yet again.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi, I'm sorry this story is soooooooooooooooo short. It will get longer, I promise, I just am thinking of stuff, oh yes.................. the 8 princess' are Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. Also, I am going to update this one a little earlier, since I finished it, early well, thanks for reading! ja ne  
  
-Usagi 


End file.
